pacefinderfandomcom-20200214-history
The Deciever
'' "Now there was a mage! Scholar, diplomat, thief, assassin. He fought for the light and the dark. Without a shadow of a doubt the most cunning, dangerous and handsome Dreadlord of the lot..."'' ''- ''Guest lecturer on Magical History at the Invisible College in Rivellon, currently being sought for questioning by the authorities. The Deceiver. Source of Five Hundred Poisons. The Deciever has had many names, but the one he keeps coming back to is the one he was born with. Mirolai was a student of humble origins in the vast academic apparatus of Amaroth. Though, being human, he lacked the great lifespan of some of his contemporaries, this proved no impediment whatsoever to his magical tutelage, nor indeed his ability to stay alive over the centuries. Mirolai joined the ranks of the Archons before his thirtieth summer, by far the youngest individual ever to do so not to mention the most talented. A complete record of his achievements as Archon would take up an obnoxious amount of space, but every mage worth his salt knows of the duel he fought with the vile creature called The Watcher. A battle where Dreams were thrown around like cantrips and the earth cleaved and shattered in protest. In the end Mirolai judged (quite justly) that death was too good for his foe and bound him, body and soul, deep below the earth. But that was not his greatest accomplishment in that age of the world. The Faceless Terror When Maugim and his Fetches arrived in the east it was Mirolai alone who saw through their gestures of goodwill. Over the course of an incredibly daring infiltration of Yer-Kis he discovered Maugim's plans to merge the Prime Material with his own alien and hostile home. While a simpelton might have gone running back to the Archons and informed them of this dastardly plot. Mirolai was made of sterner stuff, Judging the strange and unique magicks of the Fetches too valubale to lose, he apprenticed himself to The Faceless Lord (Maugim) using his knowledge of the plot as leverage to learn all that he could. In this position he grew very powerful, amassing secrets and Dreams. He became stronger in the span of a single human lifetime than any mage of elder days. His crowning achievement: the theft of the Dream of Paradox, right out from under Maugim's nose. And then the Faceless Lord doomed them both with his impatience. Before Mirolai could strike, the Fetch enacted a mangled half-finished ritual that failed to merge the planes and cause great upheaval and devastation. Mirolai found himself caught between the enraged Archons and his now desperate benefactor. His duplicity was quickly brough to light, and for it they named him The Deciever. A hateful, unjust and unwarranted title that has pursued him to the present day. Though if the name causes him ay resentment he certainly doesn't show it. Maugim died and Yer-Kis was drowned at the hands of the Heroes of Valinor, but not without great cost. Ankige the Stormcaller sacrificed himself, sealing off the outer planes with his blood, and Fingolfin went mad with grief for a time. But the Age of Reason continued on, though Mirolai took no further part in it; pursued to the point of desperation by his former friends. Aftermath The Deciever found a way to preserve his life, but not his sanity. The relentless pursuit, couple with the stress of wielding the Dream of Paradox again and again reduced his mind to rubble. He was so far gone that the Fall of Amaroth passed by without notice. One day the wretched young mages just stopped coming for him, and he was allowed to rest. Throughout the Wind Age many horrors and wonders were attributed to The Deciever, he may even have actually done some of them. Still he wandered in darkness, slowly rebuilding his mind, until Sion found him. Category:Characters